


DnD & Dick Jokes

by Mad_Merry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Merry/pseuds/Mad_Merry
Summary: Reggie is as full of surprises as his younger brother.Just...not the same type of surprises.





	DnD & Dick Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so here's the deal. I started this thing for International Fanworks Day because I thought it was the best prompt ever (what are your favs fave thing to do?) It was almost too perfect since both Laura and Travis play DnD, and I love both infamous and critical role with a warm passion
> 
> ..But then life got in the way and IFWD passed. So it's here now, and hopefully, you guys like it :)

The thing about Reggie is he’s deceptively basic. On the surface, to many, he was an average joe. He worked a nine-to-five-plus job, paid his bills, did his taxes, and kept his brother out of trouble to the best of his ability. Outside of his work clothes, he wore plain t-shirts and jeans, had no tattoos in sight, and did things like watch baseball and read in his spare time. There was routine, there was a system that he followed with ease.   Fetch liked to joke he was boring but in reality he kind of...was. He was clean cut, by the book and basically just the opposite of his brother. He was their voice of reason for, a  _ reason _ . He was there to snatch shirts before they dove into trouble, to shield and scold and sometimes yes, freak out when something went awry. (They didn’t know neon would react like that...really.) For their fun, he could be kind of a party pooper.

But one thing about the Rowe brothers was that they were both full of surprises.  Their surprises just came in different forms, different times. They’d been at a nerd-ish shop; skimming over cards and video games and movies for something to occupy their time, scattered around to see if anything interested each of them. The place felt exactly how you thought it would feel; kind of musty, worn posters of old games and movies long past their prime pinned up for die-hards that would gather around the comic rack. Usually, from what she'd heard, to have heated debates over what superhero would win in a fight. Luckily besides a greeting from the person at the front, they were left to wander. Fetch had been inspecting an old anime collection when Delsin had called across the store for his brother.

“Hey, Reg! Look, isn’t this just like the set you had?” Reggie tore himself away from some odd cards he’d been looking at, going to where his brother was eagerly pointing.

“Huh, yeah it does.”

“Set of what?” The pink haired conduit questioned, abandoning the tempting purchase to see what Delsin was talking about by wiggling herself in between the brothers, who were inspecting a case. It--what was that? It wasn't the regular four sided die that Fetch knew from other games, it had a different set of numbers painted in clean white on an almost transparent red piece of..plastic? “What is that? Who needs a dice like that?”

“It’s a D-20,” Reggie responds automatically, picking up the small pieces and shaking them in his palm, listening to them clatter before setting them down. 

“What the _hell_ is a D-20?”

“It’s a dice you use for tabletop games. You know, to make moves and stuff.”

“And how do you know that?” Fetch drags out the A a little, studying the Sheriff with a half uninterested, half skeptical stare. That makes Reggie go quiet, not quite looking at her while Delsin grins, wide and toothy and knowing in a way that makes her curiosity pique. She sends a look to the rebel for an explanation, but he shakes his head, the grin still strong as if he’s waiting for his brother to say something, to hear from him himself.

“Well...I uh, back in high school, after school I’d…”

“He played Dungeons and Dragons,” Delsin interjects, his amusement making the words overjoyed and eager in only a way a sibling can do in revealing anything about one another. Then it sinks in, Reggie’s perturbed frown snapping her back into place.

“Wait... _ you _ played Dungeons and Dragons?!” She knew Dungeons and Dragons in that relevant information way; there had been kids in high school obsessed with it, sessions going on during lunch or hidden away in the library, some kids even skipping to play. She didn't know much about it besides the stereotypes. Like players couldn't get out of it, that only little nerds played it and so on. It makes her wonder--how a guy like the Sheriff got into playing a game with such an odd rep.

“Reggie plays Dungeons and Dragons?!” Eugene adds, having come around the corner with some comic books and other items, eyes wide as he points his attention to the Sheriff. Said man waves for him to lower his voice, the tips his ears reddening a little.

“Yes! Yes, alright? I played all the way through high school and up to my senior year at college! I thought it was fun, I had a good time.” 

“What was your class? What were your stats?!” There’s an excited lilt to Eugene’s voice, Delsin peering around the older Rowe to send an astonished glare in their ‘nerd’ of the group. Though...that may change now.

“You said you didn’t play!”

“I said I didn’t have a group, of course I played!” The youngest of their group is now emboldened by this information, almost dropping his stuff to grip at Reggie’s shirt with an eager tug, which earns a surprised blink from the well--largest in their little group. “What was your class? What was your favorite campaign?”

“Goliath Barbarian. His strength and dexterity was high but his intelligence was kind of low. At least compared to my old team. Good fighter. And we made our own. The Kraghammer story was one--”

“Why don’t you tell him the name of your dude, Reg?” Delsin was enjoying this too much, the elder sending him a half-hearted scowl, caught in Eugene’s excitement but still sheepish.

“....Grog Strongjaw.” He quietly muttered after a beat. Where Fetch and Delsin snorted, Eugene practically glowed.

“That’s so awesome! I was an Elf Rogue named Panorin! He was really weak but he was smart, like really smart and he was great at slight of hand. Oh! This one time, I tricked this guard into thinking he was naked because I rolled a natural twenty when all I wanted to do was convince him--”

“Oh my god, one time way early on I rolled a one on a hit and nailed myself in the face--”

“I did something like that! I tried to trick a rock it wasn’t a rock--”

“Oh my god.” Fetch mutters, watching the scene unfold in front of her. “They’re bonding.” Delsin laughs and crosses his arms over his chest, letting the two jabber about whatever it was as long as their hearts desire. Is this how they felt when she went on about her nerdy interests? They were all turning out to be an embarrassing kind of die-hard for something it seemed, the pink haired conduit unable to conceal her amusement.

“So your brother’s a big ol’ nerd is he?” Delsin snickers this time, pointing a smirk at her as they two continue.

“What? You thought he was just a meathead with a government job?”

“Well...yeah.”

“...Okay that’s kind of my bad. But nah, laser girl. He’s a regular old geek.” She grips the tallers jacket, leaning forward a little and whispering with a scandalized tone.

“Do tell me more.” 

* * *

 

Within the next hour, Fetch and Eugene learn so much about Reggie it’s like meeting a new person. Yes, Reggie played DnD throughout high school and college. Yes, he’s gone to renaissance fairs. Yes, you can enjoy baseball and do these things at the same time. Yes, he was invested and rushed through his homework to be on time. No, he never called himself Grog outside of the sessions. No, he never played world of warcraft, or any of the other MMO’s. “Table-top is different!” Somehow, the interrogation turns into questioning how the game even works, which both Eugene and Reggie answer without hesitation, and even at one point start finishing each other’s sentences. It’s terrifying, but also a little hilarious. Somehow that turns into Delsin saying ‘we should all play!’ Which devolves into Eugene having to update Reggie on the new addition that he knows how to play on, which falls into the cashier eyeing all of them when they start arguing over dice.

They get back to the Rowe residence, clear the coffee table and start setting up. Well, Eugene and Reggie set up, pick the campaign, and start teaching the other two how to play. Delsin knows a little from sitting in his older brother’s lap during his old sessions. Fetch...knows nothing. There's so many classes, so many races and ways to distribute your abilities that they spend almost an hour just on that.

“I’ll be the DM.” Reggie says once they finally have a grasp of what they're doing, papers in front of them and snacks on the table because as the two now labeled experts warned, these things can go for a while.

“What’s the DM?” Fetch questions, already with a handful of pretzels and eyeing the things in front of her.

“The dungeon master.”

“Sounds kink--”

“Just think of your character  _ please _ .”

Fetch ends up with a half-elf Archer named Vex'ahlia who resides in the forests, stealing and learning how to shoot. She also has a pet bear named Trinket, which is awesome, and who is undeniably loyal to her. She had a hard time fitting in, and was met with cool indifference due to her half-bred genes. Vex was a force of her own, and you couldn't take her jovial attitude as being obtuse. She was sharp, witty, and wasn't afraid to send an arrow where it belonged.

Delsin gets the idea to be a gunslinger the moment Reggie says it’s an option, picking a mouthful of a name.

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III?” Reggie interjects, looking up from his papers with a look that is all the elder Rowe.

“You can call me Percy.” The punk puffs his chest proudly, grinning ear to ear.  Percy was the third child of seven children, born to a noble family who lived far to the north in the ancient castle of Whitestone. With so many siblings to share the burdens of lordship, Percy turned his attention to the sciences, engineering, and naturalism. One day, a mysterious couple, named Lord and Lady Briarwood, came to court. During a feast held in their honour, the Briarwoods violently took control of the castle, killing or imprisoning everyone who would stand in their way. 

It was thanks to his sister, Cassandra, that he made it out alive. Traumatized and vengeful, but alive.

“Deep.” Fetch comments, munching on her pretzels and watching Reggie scribble everything down like a madman.

Eugene keeps his elf Rogue, Panorin Vas’nilla--

”Haha vanilla.”

”Shut up Delsin!” was once a scholar and en route to be a sorcerer. But he realized that academia wasn’t where he wanted to be and took to the back alleys of towns to scam people out of their money and fund his own research for mind manipulation. His dexterity was incredibly high, but he was frail from birth and dedicated his time to his charisma and intelligence.

 

They're quite the group, going through introductions to get a feel for being in character and learning the skill system. Their story is a simple one; retrieving an item that they were all hired to gain for one reason or another and decided to ban together after a few failed attempts at ditching one another. It was a funny start, a good way to get relaxed and prepared for the long haul. 

“I ask which direction is the best.”

“Roll for charisma.” 

“One?!”  Reggie gets a concerning glimmer of amusement in eyes.

“You blurt ‘Anywhere away from you.' Which makes the wench give you a good slap in the face. She storms off with a litany of curses and red in the face. You've made no progress."

“Aw man! This happened in the tavern too!” Delsin rests his chin on the table with a pout, a round of snorts coming from the other three as they continue the campaign. It was getting dark, snacks exchanged for three large pizzas, one with only pepperoni for the youngest of their group, beers, and long abandoning the idea of just giving the game a try. They were all invested, absorbed into the world and people of The Forgotten Realms, and all it offered. They had to buy a straight off the shelf campaign after both of their  DnD veterans passionately stated there was no way they could make a good campaign last minute.

Which implied..both of them  _ have  _ made campaigns.

What a bunch of nerds. Reggie clears his throat to start back up, the pink hair conduit finding it oddly easy to see what the elder cop was describing. Reg was a good world builder, or he really did just love this so much it made it all horribly honest. He wanted to talk about the vastness of the Realms, describe the grit of taverns and bring their experience to life through lush forests and formidable enemies. He played all the NPC's they interacted with as well; giving each of them their own story (or at least enough to make them sensible) and committed to them until it was time for another.

“With no help, you come to a standstill on which direction to go. Do you go right, a twisted path of broken branches and intimidating shadows, or left, an almost too empty way with dead grass and a dirt road? Be warned, either way your journey is going to be long, dangerous, and strenuous.”

“....Like my--”

“Percy trips over a rock that came out of nowhere,” Reggie mutters without looking up from his set up, his third beer of that night balancing precariously on his bent knee.

“Wh-no  _ fair _ !” 

* * *

 

They go until eleven, a good six hours into their rapidly growing and fleshing story. Asses are numb, stomachs bloated from killing off the cold pizza, and eyes were just starting to droop. They’ve laughed far too much, Delsin’s lack in decent rolls calling for a lot of awful attack attempts and another failed roll at charisma. Or when Eugene rolled a ten and killed someone a little too much.  There was frustration, mostly Delsin's at his poor shooting. Fetch had one case when Vex’s bow became compromised, and they had too many close calls in their mortality. 

Then there was the satisfaction, especially when they got their first natural twenty of the night. Courtesy of Fetch, who rolled for the final shot of their battle, and Vex proudly set an arrow between their adversary’s eyes. There had been something  strong with how much conviction and actual grit Reggie put into the character’s voice, the odd thrill she felt in stepping in (what do you know) a dungeon. 

She wasn’t the only one, Eugene absolutely drooped in relief when Reggie relayed the death of their attacker,  Delsin almost choked on his last beer of the night trying to cheer, all four basking in their victory.

The officer in question chugs the last of his own drink, setting it down with a harsh ‘tink’ against the coffee table as he sighs. “Alright, I think it’s time to call it a night.” The trio start to object, even though technically the major part of their campaign was over, stats risen and character development in place, they were all raring to go for another round. but the cop had to wave them off albeit a bit...reluctantly. “Can’t. I’ve got work in the morning.” Reggie stretches his arms far above his head until his back gives a resounding pop, dropping them back down to his sides. Eugene volunteers to help clean up, Fetch and Delsin coming to a stand to stretch and roll their own joints into pliancy.

“Man, we need to do this again. But next time Eugene should be the DM. I wanna hear Reg do his voice.”

“I’m not doing the voice Del.” Reggie shakes his head from where he’s gathering cans and boxes, the original nerd of their group organizing their stats sheets in a meticulous and careful way.

“What’s the voice?”

“He gave Grog a voice. It’s the best shit ever.”

“What?! I wanna hear the voice!” Reggie waves them off, carrying their garbage off the kitchen with a slight, tipsy tilt in his step. Maybe that’s why he got less awkward with the acting, with loosening up and not only showing his love of the game, but the sass he actually had. It was odd how far they had come as a group; how easily the older had melded into place once Arcadia fell into the past and the ugliness of Seattle was settled with apologies and hesitant socializing. Now it was hard to think of him sitting out of this; not seeing him try to hide his exasperated smile at their antics. Maybe he wasn't that much of a party pooper, a number of times he'd humored them, watched their awful ideas unfurl until things were just on the cusp of chaos. He could be pretty boring, but the night had proven he just had his own ideas of fun.

 “Maybe another time. It’s late, I’m drunk, time to pack it in.”

“Boooo, Grog wouldn’t be this boring.”

“Yeah well Grog doesn’t have rookies to monitor.” But Reggie’s smirk says that if not for the woes of his early morning, he may have just been drunk enough to do the voice for them. Just relaxed enough to fall into another campaign and go into the wee hours with them. But instead, he breaks down the pizza boxes and shoves them in the trash with a grunt. “You two can crash here if you want.” 

“Psh, there won’t be any crashing. We’re young and wild! We’ll be--” Delsin yawns mid sentence, blinking blearily without finishing.  Which makes his two friends follow, Eugene setting all of their things aside before coming to a stand. It makes them all realize how tired they were really were, the adrenaline of a successful campaign and newness of the experience giving in to full bellies and a long night. Fetch nudges the artist with her elbow, Eugene following the taller as they start the trek to Delsin's room.

“Thanks Reggie. You’re the best.” There’s that smile again, almost not there when Reggie turns away to wash his hands and start turning off lights.

“Night you guys.”

  
If they band together the next day to make a campaign and nearly bombard the Sheriff in his office, well, maybe that’s just how it’s going to be from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, I love talking/screaming with you guys <3


End file.
